dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hatenko Meru
Hatenko Meru, also known as the Claw-and-Fang Dragon Slayer is a young gaming otaku''Dragons Rioting'' manga; Chapter 5, page 17-21, as well as a powerful fighter who is reputed to be able to challenge the Dragons of Nangokuren High School.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 4, page 32-33 She also has a pet hamster named Kito. Appearance Hatenko is a young, petite girl with silver long hair tied in twintails. She wears a dark blue button down vest with sode straps, over a tang top, a dark blue skirt with two yellow lines, sneakers, and a tie wrapped around her left arm. Personality An avid gamer, Hatenko aims to become the God of the Gaming World. She also doesn't like to lose at a game as she challenged Rintaro to more games after drawing with him and even hit a claw game when she didn't get anything. She also has a habit of playing games 20 hours a day.She also carries four game consoles with strapes attached to them. She has also taken a liking to Rintaro after she draw with him at a game. She then hangs out with him and even told him about her goal. She is also envious against those with large breast and even has a habit of squeezing them. Plot Hatenko Meru first appeared playing a game in an arcade. She face against Rintaro after she beats her previous opponent. When then games becomes as draw, she compliments Rintaro for his skills. She then plays more games and winds up winning them all. She then plays a claw machine and hits it when she doesn't get anything. She then gets pouty when Rintaro gets something from the machine, but cheers up when he gives it to her. She then heads to the park with Rintaro. She then talks with Rintarou about how much she enjoys games and that she plans around 20 hours a day. When Rintaro points out the straps on her cellphone, she says that they aren't cellphones and pulls out games consoles. She also reveals that she uploads her gameplays onto her site, Kami Taisen. She then says that she will become the God of the Gaming World. They are then confronted by people who tells them that the bench they are on is theirs. She then says that she doesn't want to move, and then launch them into the air with a leg swipe. She then hits them into the pond and says that they aren't strong. When Ayane shows up, she squeezes Ayane's breasts and says that she is envious. Rino then shows up saying that she has come to pick Hatenko up. When Rino tells her to fulfill the convent of hagen, She ignores Rino and happily greets Erin who suddenly shows up. She then listens to Erin and realizes who Rintarou is. She then aplogizes to Rino and says that she won't break her promise but she is partnering up with Rintarou. She then tells Rintarou that they are partnering up and then reveals that she is a third year along with being 18 years old. She then says that its late and says that they play again tomorrow, then leaves with Erin. The next day, she is with Erin when they encounter Kyouka. They then punch each other, which she compliments Kyouka about how strong she is. She then dodges Kako's attack, and says that its been a long time. She then repeatidly dodges Kako's attacks and even manages to stand on the sword. She then compliments Kako about the eyepatch, which Kako yells at her for making her wear it. She then grabs Kako's breast and says that they have gotten bigger. She then repeatidly dodges, when Kako attacks again. When Rintarou shows up, she greets him. She then says that she is going to stay by Rintarou's side and tries to lock arm, when Ayane and Rino show up. She then asks why he won't let her lock arms, which Rintarou says that its personal reasons. She then repeatidly attacks Rintarou, and then says that its because her breasts are small that he won't lock arms with her. They then get into an argument over the matter, which result in her tells Rintarou to fight her. Abilities Hatenko Meru is very skilled at playing games, from her habit of playing for 20 hours a day. She is also rumored to be as strong as a dragon. She has demonstrated some skills as she was able to kick up 5 people with one leg swipe and then hit them into a pond with one punch. Skills Enhanced Strength: Meru is shown to be extremely strong as she was able to toss multiple people in the air with a single leg swipe and even throw them into a pond with one punch. Kyoka has also said that one of Meru's punches hurt. Rintarou has also commented that Meru punches are heavy and that the pressure alone is enough to cut his hair. Enhanced Endurance: Meru has shown to be able to easily take one of Kyoka's punch and then walk it off. Enhanced Speed: Meru was able to easily dodge all of Kako's attacks and then sit on Kako's sword afterwards. Rintarou has also commented that the speed of Meru's attacks were incredible. References Category:Character Category:3rd Year